Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild-
}} "To search for Han Fei, Sima Qian & co. headed towards the Department of Heavenly Principles. But on their way to Taixue, their ship was sunk by an unknown attack. Sima Qian, the Adapter, and Ban Chao drifted to a deserted island, bumping into Yan Hui and Zi Lu who drifted there due to a shipwreck as well. According to Yan Hui and Zi Lu, the island used to be a resort, but was abandoned for some reason. To find a way off the island, it's decided that everyone should first scout the island for resources..." -Quest Info for TW Summer 2019 (unofficially translated from TW) Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild- is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Taiwan Summer 2019 event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of A Human Conflict, Sima Qian, Ban Zhao, Ban Chao, and the adapter try to figure out what to do next when they get a call from Xun Zi. They relayed the information about what happened to Xun Zi. Xun Zi then tells them that she got a message from Han Fei saying that she was headed to the Department of Heavenly Principles of Taixue, but also mentions that there has been no word from Yan Hui and Zi Lu, who were last seen on a boat. Xun Zi says that Zeng Zi is looking for the two, and she says he can accompany them back to Taixue. She then has to close the call. Sima Qian says that she hopes Han Fei is safe, and voices her concern for Yan Hui. The group then sets out to meet up with Zeng Zi. They run into Zeng Zi at a port, and share information on what has occurred. Sima Qian asks if he has found Yan Hui and Zi Lu yet, while Ban Chao notices there is a large crowd. Zeng Zi states there has supposedly been pirates in the area. Ban Chao wonders if its a certain red-headed pirate. Zeng Zi says a lot of boats have been sinking lately, and some people were speculating it was due to monsters. Sima Qian asks if they should go by land, but Zeng Zi says its better to go by boat in order to avoid their pursuers. Ban Chao soon arrives to say that she got a boat, much to the surprise of the others. Ban Zhao says they showed a coin from Zi Gong's company, and were able to secure a boat because of it. The group gets on board the ship, and sets out. Out on the water, Ban Chao notices there are no boats, and that it seems too quiet. Ban Zhao nervously asks if there are monsters, but Zeng Zi calms her down and says that there is a water park nearby. He notices an island, and then sees an object heading towards them and calls out a warning. Sima Qian tells everyone to jump, and the boat explodes. After some time has passed, Yan Hui is seen trying to get Sima Qian and Ban Chao to wake up, and wonders where Zi Lu is. She performs CPR on the two, and they manage to wake up. Sima Qian wakes up confused, and is surprised to see Yan Hui there. She mentions that she heard Yan Hui and Zi Lu were lost, and then asks where Ban Zhao, Zeng Zi, and the adapter are. Yan Hui says that she had just found them on the beach, and says it looks like they were attacked. Sima Qian and Ban Chao ask where the island is, and Yan Hui tells them its a deserted island. Ban Chao questions where she would've gotten a swimsuit on a deserted island, and Yan Hui responds by saying there is a resort there. Sima Qian asks where Zi Lu is, since he should've been with her. Yan Hui says he went into the jungle. She says they should head to one of the shops in the resort in order to find them a change of clothes since their current clothes are wet. Once they do so, Yan Hui says that Sima Qian looks nice in her swimsuit before asking where Ban Chao went. Sima Qian tells her that she went off to the shore. She then asks if Yan Hui had eaten yet, to which Yan Hui says she caught fish and had gotten coconuts from the trees. Yan Hui then asks if Sima Qian can accompany her in the jungle to look for Zi Lu. She agrees, and they leave a message on one of the boards. Once in the jungle, they find mushrooms everywhere, and Yan Hui mentions that they seem to be edible according to her handbook. Sima Qian declines the mushrooms, but then they hear someone. They realize its Zi Lu, who was cooking over a campfire. Sima Qian notes that his eyes look a bit weird. Zi Lu then shouts that he feels powerful, and then shouts at them to go away. Yan Hui tells him that its just her, but he sees Li Si instead and says he's going to stop her. Yan Hui and Sima Qian realize the mushrooms must have made him go crazy, and then a wild animal, the Zao Chi, also appears. Once they deal with the rabid Zao Chi, Yan Hui warns Sima Qian to not go near the smoke from the campfire as it may be poisonous. The mushrooms soon attack them as well to their surprise, while emitting a purple smoke. They manage to defeat the mushrooms, and try to stop Zi Lu. They attempt to knock away the soup but he tries to drink it to refresh himself. They manage to restrain him while he tries to fight back. Yan Hui asks what they should do, and suddenly Mo Zi appears and says they should take him down. She then gives him some medicine, and Zi Lu regains his senses. He wonders what happened while Yan Hui is glad to see him back to normal. He says he made soup, and then saw stars and Li Si. Mo Zi asked him if he tried the mushrooms, to which he responded that he did. She tells him to not eat wild mushrooms, while he says his handbook said they were edible. She mentions that there is something off about the mushrooms, but Sima Qian asks what she was doing there. Mo Zi responds by saying she was there to investigate the boats and the island. She says she saw Sima Qian's message and followed them into the jungle, and then asks if there were any others. Sima Qian mentions that Ban Chao was there, and that the others were missing. Mo Zi then suggests they bring Zi Lu back to the shop as they have food there. She then gives them an antidote, and says she will stay there and try to find the others, and mentions the spores could be poisonous. From some facility within the island, a shadowy figure observes, and notes that she knows of the toxin and how it causes mutations in plants. She then notes that the others had arrived, and that she plans to collect more data. The story then continues in Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters-. Counter Units The Regional Festival event counter unit to this quest is the summer version of Yan Hui. Quest Overview Prologue Sudden Shipwreck= |-| 2 No Mans Island= |-| Ultimate Mushrooms Go wild= |-| Epilogue Accidental Rescuers= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Odd mushrooms: '''They look edible, but they bewilder people, and make them act aggressive. * '''Mystery Shipwreck: '''Numerous shipwrecks are around the island. Some believe they were caused by pirates or unidentified creatures. * '''Sima Qian Castaway: '''Sima Qian and others are stranded on the island. They find traces of previous avatars. What's the secret of the island? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates